1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector fitting structure of a direct connection type which is used to connect various kinds of electronic equipment and electric wires directly to each other and, in particular, to a connector fitting structure which is able to prevent an incomplete fit between two connectors and secure a positive fit lock between them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a connector fitting structure, for example, there is known such a connector fitting structure as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 9-134757 of Heisei.
As shown in FIG. 11, a related connector fitting structure 61 includes a first connector 62 which is mainly mounted on electric equipment in an integral manner, and a second connector 63 on which an electric wire with a connector terminal pressed against the end portion thereof is mainly mounted. The second connector 63 is structured with a housing main body 64, and a slider 65 which can be slided on the outer periphery of the housing main body 64 in the axial direction thereof and is also elastically energized forward by a spring member (not shown).
On the other hand, the first connector 62 includes a housing 66 and, in the leading end portion of the housing 66, there are formed a pair of engaging grooves 67 and a pair of securing projections 68. And, in the leading end portion of the housing main body 64 of the second connector 63, there are disposed a pair of flexible lock arms 70 each of which includes a lock portion 69 engageable with its associated one of the engaging grooves 67 of the housing 66 of the first connector 62.
Also, in the slider 65, there are formed a contact portion 71 which is elastically energized forward in the axial direction of the slider 65 so as to control the flexure of the lock arms 70 and also the front end portion of which can be contacted with the securing projections 68 of the housing 66 of the first connector 62. The contact portion 71 is formed in the front end portion of a cantilever arm 72, while the cantilever arm 72 is formed in the rear end portion of the slider 65, can be flexed outwardly, and each includes a rectangular-shaped slide hole 73 in the central portion thereof.
Further, at the position of the housing main body 64 that correspond to the slide hole 73, there are provided a cantilever arm push-up projection 74.
As shown in FIG. 12, in the above-structured connector fitting structure 61, if the first and second connectors 62 and 63 are fitted with each other, at first, the contact portion 71 formed in the leading end portion of the cantilever arm 72 disposed on the slider 65 is contacted with the securing projection 68 provided on the housing 66 of the first connector 62. And, if the housing main body 64 of the second connector 63 is pushed further in the fitting direction, then only the housing main body 64 is allowed to move forward in the fitting direction while the slider 65 remains stopped.
As a result, as shown in FIG. 13, the respective front half section of the lock arm 70 is exposed from the slider 65 and is thus easy to flex upward. Then, if the housing main body 64 is pushed in still further, then the lock portions 69 are moved forward while they run up onto the front end portion of its mating partner, that is, the housing 66 of the first connector 62.
As shown in FIG. 14, just before the lock portion 69 is locked into their associated engaging groove 67, the cantilever arm push-up projection 74 push up its associated contact portion 71 to thereby remove the securing thereof by the securing projection 68. As a result of this, the lock portion 69 is locked into their associated engaging groove 67 and, at the same time, the slider 65 is moved forward due to the elastic energization force thereof to cover the thus locked lock portion 69, thereby preventing the lock portion 69 against removal.
By the way, to remove the mutual fit between the first and second connectors 62 and 63, if the slider 65 is pulled back in the opposite direction to the fitting direction, then the housing main body 64 is also pulled back because the slider 65 includes a movement restrict mechanism (not shown) formed between the housing main body 64 and itself. At the then time, because the lock portion 69 is not covered by the slider 65 and also because the lock portion 69 also includes an inclined surface in the rear surface thereof, the lock arm 70 is flexed outwardly and is thereby removed from the engagement with its associated engaging groove 67. As a result of this, the first and second connectors 62 and 63 can be removed from each other.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional connector fitting structure 61, as shown in FIG. 13, the lock mechanism thereof, in particular, the lock portion 69, lock arm 70 and engaging groove 67 are respectively disposed on the upper side of FIG. 13. On the other hand, the detect mechanism thereof, in particular, the securing projection 68, contact portion 71 and cantilever arm push-up projection 74 are respectively disposed on the lower side of FIG. 13. Therefore, when the first and second connectors 62 and 63 are fitted with each other in such a manner that they are inclined excessively, the lock and detect mechanisms of the connector fitting structure can be shifted in timing from each other and the fitting operation of the first and second connectors 62 and 63 can be thereby interrupted on its way, which can result in an incomplete fit between the first and second connectors 62 and 63.
That is, when the contact portion 71 is removed from the securing projections 68 and the slider 65 is thereby moved forward due to the elastic energization force thereof, unless the lock portion 69 is locked into the engaging groove 67, then the slider 65 moves up onto the lock arms 70.
Also, when fitting the first and second connectors 62 and 63 with each other, only the housing main body 64 is pushed in. However, since the housing main body 64 is disposed inside the slider 65, it is rather difficult to operate the housing main body 64. Also, when removing the mutual fit between the first and second connectors 62 and 63, only the slider 65 is pulled back. However, this makes it easy to cause a wrong operation.